


Follow Me to Where I Hide

by Copper_Nails (Her_Madjesty)



Series: Running Around the Galaxy (Looking For You) [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (mentioned), Lake Sex (sort of), Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Madjesty/pseuds/Copper_Nails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to 'Bring Me Peace (Let Me Carry Your Burden)'. After his shenanigans on Coruscant, Kylo Ren retreats to his hideaway on Naboo, with Rey hot on his trail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me to Where I Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> 'Bring Me Peace' wasn't originally going to have a follow up, but then...plot? Sort of? Happened? And now we have this. If the premise seems a little flimsy, my apologies, but I'm working with it. We'll see how this goes. Believe me, this is mostly an excuse for our two favorite nerds to go at one another like bunnies.
> 
> One asterisk (*) means a time jump. Three asterisks (***) mean a POV change.

Kylo Ren remembers being young, the first time he came to Naboo. He can’t remember whether it was for diplomatic business or a smuggling run with his father, though it’s likely the former, given how reluctant Han was to take him with him on his ‘business trips’.

The planet hasn’t changed much since that first time. It’s blue and thriving, a refuge in a galaxy that’s cold and dark.

Kylo slips through the planet’s atmosphere unnoticed in his unmarked ship, almost used to the way the gravity kisses the metal plating. Ever since he defected from the First Order, this has been his home. It’s too obvious to be ruled out by the remaining Knights of Ren while simultaneously being too obvious for them to consider. Most don’t think he’d be _that_ stupid. They may even believe he’s fled the galaxy, what with Snoke dead at his own hand.

He wonders if the Resistance knows about that yet. Given the way their prized Jedi was allowed to loiter on Coruscant, he wouldn’t be surprised.

Thus, leaderless and branded a traitor, here he is: a glorified smuggler, just like his father used to be, though not nearly as famous (what infamy he does have he’d love to be rid of.) The goods he stole from his adopted-grandfather’s apartment will fetch a fair price on the market here, especially if he plays his cards right. He has the speeder tucked away with an acquaintance on Coruscant; after his…call it ‘encounter’ with the scavenger, he couldn’t bring himself to part with it.

Though, he thinks, as he brings the ship to ground, she was quick to pursue him after she’d found out what he’d done. He’d sensed her through their bond, adrenaline pumping through her as she’d raced through the city. It’d nearly been enough to send him straight back to her, but, for once in his life, clearer heads had prevailed. He’d sensed her frustration as he’d left the planet and sent her a wave of amusement, just to make it worse.

She was…pleasant to be around, when the two of them weren’t fighting. Were he not wanted by a number of different organizations, he’d make an effort to see her again.

Kylo lowers the gangplank and makes to gather all his goods, tucking them all into a nondescript brown bag. There’s not much time until the sun sets, and he has a way to go before he gets to his base of operation. He’s always careful to land a few clicks away; good for safety, but not easy for walking. It makes bringing in bigger cargo more of a hassle than it needs to be.

When he’d first fled to the planet, he’d been surprised to find Padme Amidala’s summer palace abandoned. Apparently it was considered some sort of relic; the place where the Jedi Order had truly first fallen, according to a few. Kylo’s not so sure where he stands anymore, but he’s grown rather fond of his grandmother. The besmirching of her name has started to rub him the wrong way; the last creature who did so in his presence ended up missing their head.

He likes to think that Anakin Skywalker would be proud. 

The palace is dark when he approaches it through the woods. Kylo slips through the servants’ quarters, careful not to jostle anything that’s in his bag, and gives the place a cursory once over with the Force. It’s empty, save for him. Kylo takes a deep breath and finally allows himself to relax.

He moves through the palace with ease, bypassing the grand halls and heading straight for the bedroom he’s claimed as his own. He leaves his bag at the end of a large bed before moving on to the balcony.

Naboo’s two moons dance overhead, casting the wide lake below in a pale blue light. Kylo leans over the railing and traces their paths with his eyes.

For a moment, he thinks of Rey. Is she still on Coruscant with his mother? Out on a mission, battling his old brethren? In her bunk at the rebel base, her hand drifting down her stomach and toying with her waistband until –

Kylo curses and shakes himself. He has to be on his guard tonight; if someone saw his ship break atmo, then he’s a dead man. Thoughts of _her_ , no matter how pleasant, will not help him stay alive.

All the same, he passes over the bond. His eyes slip closed as the familiar touch of her mind moves through him, settling his tired mind.

She’s leaving Coruscant. She’s boarding the Falcon and waving goodbye to his mother, determination screwed up in her chest. The fondness he feels for her is almost unnatural; he wants to hate it, but can’t find the drive. He watches through her mind’s eye as she settles into the pilot’s seat, then pulls away.

The bond, he knows, works two ways: if he can know where she is, then she can find him. As much as he wouldn’t mind seeing her again, he has work to do first.

Kylo turns away from the lake and the moons, shrugging off his jacket as he walks towards the bed. He tugs off his shirt and pants and underwear, then flops onto the bed. The cool sheets and soft bed are a gift; one he does not intend to waste.

One day, he thinks, he’ll bring her here. One day…

*

He wakes with a start, a short time later, the bond pulsing in his head. She’s not even bothering to shield herself anymore; he can _feel_ her, her body thrumming with energy as she moves closer and closer. For a moment, he thinks he’s still dreaming, because she _can’t_ be coming for him. Kylo kicks off the sheets and pads on to the balcony, not bothering to hide his nakedness, and peers out into the night sky. There isn’t a ship in sight, but that doesn’t mean one’s not cloaked.

Then again, with how faulty the Falcon is, he doubts she could hold its cloak for long. All the same, he’s nervous.

Kylo turns back and pads over to the end of the bed, rummaging through the bag there and pulling out his lightsaber. He sets it on the nightstand before crawling back into bed, his eyes wide and wary. Sleep takes a while to return, but it overwhelms him at last and sends him off into the blissful dark.

***

If you asks Rey, the chase she’d given her new ‘friend’ on Coruscant had hardly been a chase at all. By the time she and the General had met up, he’d already been on his way off planet, and his head start had cost them both. Still, he was easy enough to track, what with him buzzing in her head all day and night. She wasn’t sure how long he spent dawdling about the system, but it was long enough for her to get a cycle of sleep in before chasing after him.

Now he’s led her to Naboo. This world is quiet; she’s left the perpetual headache of Coruscant far behind. Rey smiles as she pilots her ship down into the woods, landing it next to his without so much as a whisper of jostling.

She knows where he is, but she wants to take her time. It’s been a while since her head’s been clear, and Naboo – Naboo _breathes_. The Force is at peace here; it flows like a stream around her feet and through her mind. Rey closes her eyes and leans back in the pilot’s seat. Meditation comes easy, and she kills the hours until nightfall clearing her mind like she hasn’t in some time. The wall Kylo taught her to build is still in place – at least, she thinks it is. She can sense him pass over it as one of the dual moons start to rise; a cursory check, likely, before he goes to sleep. Rey rouses herself and stretches, cracking her back before lowering the gang plank. Then, she starts her walk.

If she’s lucky, Kylo Ren will be asleep when she arrives to retrieve his stolen goods.

The walk takes longer than she’d expected. The ground is soft underfoot, suggesting a recent rain as it dampens her shoes. Rey doesn’t mind; free falling water will never lose its charms, not when she went so long without it.

The trees begin to thin, then give way to soft grass. Rey narrows her eyes and sees a palace erupt out of the forest, almost organic in its design as it reaches out across a crystalline lake. Her breath catches in her throat, and she comes to a stop. Something wells in her chest, strong and unforgiving; it takes all she has not to break down and weep.

This was the summer home of Padme Amidala, Leia’s grandmother and the wife of Darth Vader – wife of Anakin Skywalker. Rey can sense her, here, a beautiful woman with a passion undiminished by time. She wonders what it would have been like to meet her – though if Leia takes after her at all, Rey has no doubt that Padme was a force to be reckoned with.

She approaches the palace with a quiet reverence, letting her hands drag over the walls as she slips inside. The Force shifts in here, wrapping tighter around her mind with every step she takes. She’ll have to ask Kylo about that some time, when she’s not trying to rob him blind (but does it really count as robbing, she wonders, if she’s stealing something that’s already been stolen?).

She follows the call of the Force until it leads her to a bedroom. For the second time that night, she’s rendered still, staring as the once intimidating man lays wrapped in thin sheets as he rests.

Rey moves as quietly as she can, eyes lingering on his form before looking over the room. He’s pitiful at this ‘smuggling’ thing, really; all of his goods lay unprotected at the end of his bed. His lightsaber rests on the nightstand by the bed, ready to assist him, should he be attacked.

Rey bites her lip, considering.

If she’s careful enough, she could make it in and out without him ever waking. She could rework the Force shield he taught her into something sneakier, render herself invisible to his unconscious mind. It’d be an in and out job; no mess, no fuss, no nonsense.

Rey glances at Kylo again, then smiles. She _could_ do that, but then she wouldn’t have any fun.

With gentle movements, she makes her way over to his bedside. The bond between them sparks; she sees him shift and does her best not to smile.

Some iota of common sense tells her to grab his lightsaber moments before he pulls himself into consciousness.  

***

When Kylo wakes again, it’s to Rey standing over his bed and grinning.

He shrieks and shrinks back from her, groping around for his lightsaber. He spies it in her hand a moment later, and his surprise turns to anger.

The bond between them is humming with her laughter.

“What are you doing here?” He demands.

Rey doesn’t answer for a moment, too busy composing herself to form a reply. Kylo glares at her and lunges for his saber; she steps back and lingers just out of his reach.

“This wasn’t your worst plan ever.” She says, turning her back to him. He watches as she struts around the room, eyeing the decorations with careful detachment. “Your enemies would think you’re too smart to come here. I’m sure that’s why you picked it, of course.”

“What do you want, scavenger?” Kylo grumbles.

Rey looks back at him, her eyes glittering. “Is that anyway to greet a guest?” She chides. “I even let you sleep a while. I thought I was being nice.”

“If you’re so _nice_ , why don’t you give me back my lightsaber?”

Rey shakes her head and, for a moment, seems disappointed. “And here I thought you’d be more excited to see me.” She sighs, taking a seat next to his bag of stolen goods. “After last time, I thought we really had something.”

Kylo opens his mouth to say something, then closes it again. The triumph that fills her face makes him roll his eyes.

“Are you a morning person?” He asks, in a vain attempt at deflection. “Because if you’re a morning person, I don’t think we’re going to get along.”

Rey snorts. Then, with practiced ease, she opens his bag and peers inside.

Kylo lunges from the bed once more, not caring that he’s not dressed, and tries to rip the thing from her hands. Rey’s faster than him, though, and better prepared; she takes the bag with her as she dances back out of his reach. He growls and comes to his feet, dwarfing her as he rises to his full height.

It doesn’t have the effect he’d hoped it would. Instead, Rey gives him a slow once over, tracing a path from his head to his toes and back up again. Kylo feels his ears start to burn and curses her through the bond.

“Not that I don’t like the show,” Rey says, sounding genuinely regretful. “But I have to get these back to your mother.” She hesitates, her mouth curling into a smile. Careful to keep the bag behind her back, she moves forward, until they’re chest to chest with nothing in between them.

Kylo can’t bring himself to move.

“You know,” she whispers, breath warm against his skin. “If you had such an interest in family heirlooms, I’m sure you could’ve asked for them.” She presses a kiss to his sternum, then stands on her toes to press one to his mouth. Kylo reaches for her at once, but she’s already gone, out of the room with a speed he didn’t know she possessed.

He stands stock still for a moment, too shocked to move. Then, he runs after her. 

***

He’s naked. He’s naked and _chasing her_ , and Rey has no regrets about waking him now. She tries her best not to laugh as she runs through the palace halls, his bag of stolen goods clanking against her back. She hears Kylo shout as he gives chase.

Yes, this is _much_ more fun than sneaking around.

Rey ducks down another hall and pulls the Force around her, hiding herself as she waits and watches. Kylo runs past without looking back, his hair flying and his eyes alight with anger.

A giggle is burning in her chest, but she refuses to let it out. Rey watches as Kylo skids around a corner, shouting her name. The sound of his voice gradually fades as he moves further away.

After a moment or two, she slides into the hall. She readjusts the bag on her shoulder before walking in the opposite direction of her companion, out towards the lake and her parked speeder. If she’s quick, she can make it back to the spaceport before sunrise.

It seems almost anti-climactic, this trip. Rey sighs.

In a moment of sportsmanship, she drops her shield and waits for Kylo to detect her. She feels him slide over her and picks up her pace. Sportsmanlike or not, she has a job to do.

A thought occurs to her as she starts down the front steps. Rey slows for a moment and grins, something devious unfurling in her mind.

***

The moment he feels her, he turns on his heels and runs. He’s desperate to catch her, the chase pumping anger and fear and something else through his blood. She’s already down by the lake by the time he catches sight of her, _his_ bag of goods hefted over her shoulder. Kylo descends the front steps in a single bound, the moonlight glancing off his skin.

The bond twitches again; she’s considering something, but he doesn’t know what. He narrows his eyes as her form slows, lingering by the lake with a curious look on her face.

“Don’t you dare!” He roars. Rey looks back at him, and he doesn’t need the moonlight to see that she’s smirking.

Rey waves at him before throwing herself – and the bag of goods – into the lake.

Kylo stumbles to the spot she once stood and stares out across the water. There is no trail of bubbles for him to follow; when he reaches out through the bond, it’s only to find her blocking him. He curses and paces the shoreline, waiting until he sees a familiar head pierce through the water.

Kylo releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

He can hear Rey’s laughter from across the water and it pains him, physically pains him that she may be getting the best of him. Kylo hesitates a moment longer, then leaps into the water after her.

***

He catches up with her far more quickly than she expected. Rey swims for the bank closest to the palace, breathless from laughter. She makes it to the shallow water before Kylo grabs her by the foot, dragging her backwards and pulling her to his chest. Rey pushes off of him and makes again for the bank, but he’s there, his arms surrounding her on either side as he pins her against the bank.

“What do you think you’re doing here?” he pants, water dripping from his hair.

A brief pass over his mind tells her that he’s not mad, not really. He’s confused, and slightly upset, but just as exhilarated from the chase as she is.

Rey looks up at him and considers her options.

She could, with a well-placed shove, escape the net his arms have made and run up the bank. He’d likely follow her, though, and he’d catch her quickly. She could duck around him and swim out a little further – but then, same problem. Rey narrows her eyes at the man, quietly cursing him for being so tall.

“What was that?” Kylo says. “You’re going to have to be a little louder, _scavenger_.”

The smug look on his face makes his decision for her. Rey grabs him by the neck and yanks him to her. Their kiss is all clacking teeth and misplaced lips, but she doesn’t let him go. When they right themselves, it feels like the most natural thing in the universe.

Her legs wrap around his waist with ease, the water buoying her as she tries to push herself against his chest. His arms wrap around her, warm against the chill, while her hands balance between his neck and his shoulders. She can feel him hunch down as he deepens the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip before she lets him in.

When they break for air, they’re both panting. Rey grins up at her companion and squeezes him with her thighs. Kylo lets out a huff that’s more a growl, then returns to her lips.

Rey uses him as her anchor as she explores him, weaving a hand through his hair while the other roams free. She can feel him, all hard plains and rippling muscles; he’s beautiful, whether he’s laid bare or up in arms. Rey smiles into the kiss and doesn’t wonder if, one day, that’ll be inconvenient.  

He’s not passive while she lingers over him, far from it: even with one arm busy holding her upright, he makes his way down her back and over her ass, his fingers squeezing into the softness she’s newly acquired. She mewls and grinds against him, feeling him shift against her, half-hard beneath the water.

Their mouths fall apart, and they stare at one another. After a moment, Rey shimmies upward and presses her lips to his.

“Inside?”

Kylo chases after her when she pulls away and doesn’t seem to understand the word that falls from her mouth. He blinks at her, confused, until she repeats herself. Then, he nods.

Rey squeaks as he surges forward, his second arm joining his first as he carries her from the water. She buries her face in his neck, listening to him chuckle as he holds her closer.

It’s a moment of weakness she’d rather deny, but she knows he won’t let her forget it.

Kylo’s gait is smooth as he carries her, one of his hands rubbing circles into her back. Rey lets it sooth her (his mind stutters happily as she leans into him; it makes her heart ache.) She presses kisses against his jaw, down his neck, against his collar, until she feels him straining underneath her – not from her weight, but from the urge to set her down and take her, bed or not. She smirks and latches on to a spot of pale skin just below his Adam’s apple, suckling until it reddens beneath her touch. His breath catches. She feels his heart pounding in his chest.

They make it as far as the palace’s front steps before he’s on her, pressing her against the stone as he kisses the life from her. Rey giggles into his mouth and reunites her hands with his hair. He nips at her lips until they both taste blood.

“I hate you.” He murmurs, cradling her head so it doesn’t touch the stone. “You make running away extremely difficult.”

Rey moans as his free hand ghosts over her breasts and pushes up into him. She feels him chuckle and kisses his nose. “Good.”

Words start to fail her as he squeezes, holding her in his hands like she’s precious. He presses a kiss to her neck, then to her collarbone, leaving her wrapped around him and kissing his crown. He mouths at her through her wet clothes, kissing away droplets of water. Rey grinds against him before moving to kiss his ear. She nips at his earlobe and hears him hiss.

Her clothing comes off slowly, leaving her shivering.

***

He presses himself against every part of her that he’s not caressing, trying to keep her warm, but it does her little good. She’s shivering by the time he’s got a hand on her waistband, and not for the reasons he wants her to be. He frowns and pulls away from her, looking her over with a careful eye. She grumbles and chases after him, pressing her lips to his chin.

“Come on.” He mutters, wrapping his arms around her once more. “We’re going to do this on a bed.”

Under other circumstances, he knows she would’ve ignored him. They’re both impatient; arousal courses through him, making itself known as his cock presses itself against his stomach. Every drag against her makes him want to cry out, but he doesn’t. He holds himself back, waits and watches as she melts into his arms.

She weighs nothing as he lifts her, carrying her up the steps and back into the warmth of the palace. It’s an awkward walk back to the bedroom, his erection making a nuisance of itself. Rey giggles more than once and does all she can to make the journey harder. On one hand, he appreciates her efforts, but he pins her to the wall so often it’s a miracle they make it to the sheets.

They fall together onto the unmade bed, not caring that they’re still wet. Rey moans as Kylo covers her once more, his lips covering hers as they struggle with her pants. He presses himself against her, hands moving against her arms in some vague attempt to warm her. Rey shimmies underneath him and kicks her pants down the bed, then moves his hands back to her breasts with a devious grin.

“Come on.” She parrots, before pulling him in for another kiss. “Come on, Kylo.”

Kylo groans and gives himself to her.

***

She’s half begging for it, the heat between her legs burning and chasing away the water’s cold. The head of his cock presses against her slit, delightful pressure, but not enough. Rey whines as Kylo bends his head, suckling one of her nipples while rolling the other. She wraps her hands in his hair and whimpers his name.

The idea comes to her in pieces. She’s not entirely aware of what she’s doing when she flips them over, settling herself on his stomach while she kisses him senseless. The Force around them shivers with pleasure; Rey knows without words that he’s surprised, but not disappointed in the slightest. She pulls away from him and smirks before kissing a trail down his stomach, tracing the ripples until she comes to a familiar trail of hair. His breath catches in his throat as she sinks even lower.

“Rey?”

She looks up at him through her lashes, coy in the moonlight. “Do you mind?”

Kylo shakes his head, no, and stares at her in awe as she hovers over his cock. Rey smiles at him before focusing her attention. She gives the head a tentative lick and listens as Kylo keens. Urged on, she takes him into her mouth, careful to keep her teeth as far from him as possible. He’s talking now, babbling as she moves down his length, though she doesn’t know what he’s saying.

It takes her a moment to adjust to the new weight in her mouth. She’s almost tentative as she moves forward, using her tongue to trace the large vein on the underside of his length. His voice is getting louder; she can understand him, now.

“Rey, fucking hells, Rey, _Rey._ ”

He’s chanting her name, intermingling it with curses that sound far more like praise. Rey smiles and pulls back, swirling her tongue around his tip and tasting a hint of salt. Then she moves back down, bobbing until the Knight is a mess beneath her.

“Rey, _Rey_ ,” he says, reaching down and winding a hand into her hair. “Rey, come here, come here _now_.”

Rey does as she’s told and pulls off his cock with a satisfying ‘pop’. Kylo groans as he drags her to him, his tongue delving into the corners of her mouth as he kisses her. Rey lets him taste himself on her lips and feels him quivering beneath her.

“I’ve had a thought.” She says, pulling away. “It’s – unorthodox, but I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Kylo’s pupils are blown out, dark spheres in pools of brown. He manages to raise an eyebrow, but he looks too far gone to argue. Rey stifles a giggle and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth before rotating on top of him, moving back down towards his cock. She positions herself over his face and wiggles her ass in the air, hoping that he’s cognizant enough to get the idea.

It takes him a moment, but then, he does. Kylo groans and pulls her down to him, running his tongue along the length of her slit. Rey gasps and bucks against him, arousal tightening in her stomach. She takes a moment to pull herself together before taking his cock into her mouth once more.

***

He can’t think straight, he can barely _breathe_. Rey – _his_ Rey, his beautiful scavenger – tastes like heaven; he could drown in her wetness, could lap at her for ages. He focuses in on the little bud that is her clit and listens to her moan over his cock. The combination makes his eyes roll back in his head. His hips buck without his permission; he feels his cock hit the back of her throat, but Rey doesn’t pull away. Kylo moans and moves an arm out from beneath her, adjusting so he can better grip her hips.

He flicks his tongue against her clit just to hear her groan, then moves down, letting her fuck is tongue as she sucks his cock. It’s altogether too much for him; the taste of her along with her sounds, the way her tongue circles the head of his cock and how her hands squeeze at his thighs. It takes all of his concentration not to come then and there, but he waits, determined to get her off first. He shuffles again, pulling away for a moment to free up a hand. Two fingers slide into her with ease and he refocuses his tongue on her clit. He feels her buck against his fingers, feels her pull back on his cock, and then –

Then she’s coming, and it’s the most glorious thing he’s ever witnessed.

He lets her ride him through it, listening as she cries out, her words indistinguishable from one another. She flutters around his fingers, then pulls off his cock completely to slump against his legs. Kylo pulls out of her and pushes himself up on his elbows to stare at her blissed-out face. She manages to smile at him, his mouth red and wet. Kylo feels himself twitch, his patience worn ragged but still holding strong.

“Give me ten more seconds.” Rey says, her voice ragged. Kylo feels his jaw drop and nods. Rey closes her eyes for a moment, then presses a kiss to his thigh before pushing herself upright once more.

Then her mouth’s back on him, her skillful tongue lapping at him like a tasty dish. He gives her a warning shout not a minute later, then comes down her throat.

She swallows it all. If he had it in him, Kylo knows he’d come again, just from the feel of her sucking him dry. Instead, he lets himself sink into the pillows, only mustering himself to pull Rey away from his legs and up to his side. He wraps an arm around her and holds her close, burying his nose in her hair. He hears her sigh as she curls into his chest.

“Are you going to run away from me again?” She murmurs.

Kylo, spent and half asleep, can’t bring himself to lie to her. Instead, he reaches down and pulls a sheet over the both of them, then presses a kiss to Rey’s crown.

His silence is answer enough.

When he wakes in the morning, she is gone, but his lightsaber’s returned to its spot on the nightstand. Kylo stares at it and wonders at the ache growing in his chest.

 


End file.
